Network-based distributed computing environments exist that allow customers to purchase and utilize computing resources, such as virtual machine instances, on a permanent or as-needed basis. In addition to virtual machine instances, these types of services typically allow customers to purchase and utilize other types of computing resources with virtual machine instances. For example, customers might be permitted to purchase access to and use of block data storage services, database services, networking resources, and other types of computing resources. Utilizing these computing resources as building blocks, customers of such a service can create custom “solutions” that provide various types of functionality, such as application hosting, backup and storage, content delivery, World Wide Web (“Web”) hosting, enterprise information technology (“IT”) solutions, database services, and others. Once a customer of such a network-based service has created a solution, however, it is not currently possible to transfer control and the responsibility to pay for computing resources that provide the solution to another customer of the service.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.